Shibby Weird
by Belle Hiver
Summary: Boy Meets Boy/Daria. Boy Band gets a gig! (pig beanies fly) Mystik Spiral gets a gig! (I don't even wanna think about it..) Can you guess what happens yet?


Shibby Weird  
by Mel  
Notes: This was a product of my dillusionments. I hope everyone is in character and I didn't write it too horribly. There is no plot, whatsoever, but look at me, I don't care! Whee.. look out for references to Daria slash. ^.^; This is also much before the whole "Tom" thing, because I don't like him. ... Trent is hotter, dammit.  
  
Dedicated to.. ummm... *taps chin* *light bulb* asenath, cause he had a crush on Trent, and that makes him kewl. ^___^ And Jason, cause I loves him. ^.^ *HUGS*  
  
~Big Bad FF.net disclaimer~: The BmB bois belong to Sandra Delete. The Daria girls/bois belong to Glenn Eichler. But they let me play with them on the weekends if I'm good. *__* I'm spoiled like that. Of course, I'm not often good, so that blows the whole deal. *pout*  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Where's tis gig again?"  
  
Harley shuffled through a huge pile of... stuff on the floor near his foot and pulled out a small post-it that had lost its stick.  
  
"Um, some place called the Zen. It's a few towns away, but Mik said it was 'our type of place'."  
  
"And you're sure that wasn't an *insult*?" the spikey-haired member shot back, receiving him a glare, then a thoughtful, almost sad look.  
  
"Cya, don't be mean!" Skids reprimanded, picking up on his friend's hurt expression, which got himself an even more hurt one in return from the latino. He pouted at his best friend, pleading for an end to the bad things being said. Cyanide sighed and turned back to Harley, mumbling an apology just below a whisper.  
  
Harley smiled at them both. All was right again.  
  
"Y'all scare me, sometimes." Three boys looked up to Sheequa, grinning as if they'd achieved something noteworthy.  
  
"When's the gig gonna be?" Attention brought back to the *Important* matter at hand..  
  
"Oh! Um.." quick glance at the post-it again. "Er.. tonight at 8:30?" Harley slumped a little. Leave it to Mikhael to set them up a gig, and give them NO time for preparation WHATsoever. He could already hear Cya's stupid berating comments, one right after the-  
  
"Uh, that means we should leave. Like, NOW."  
  
Harley's head un-slumped itself as he came to look at his pierced friend. Wow, maybe miracles DO happen. Skids grinned at Harley happily.  
  
"Your dearest boyfriend wouldn't have thought to supply us directions to this gig, would he have?"  
  
Okay, so maybe they don't. Hmph.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
Sprawled out just as far as they possibly could, Trent and Jesse laid in boneless heaps on the floor. Their heads seemed to be incased in headphones; the only sign that they weren't asleep being the steady rhythm both were keeping with their feet, occasionally their hands, and during fast sequences in whatever they were listening to, the intense five second long headbanging. Without warning, the door swung open violently and Jane poked her head through the frameway to look at the boys.  
  
Neither noticed.  
  
Rolling her eyes for a moment, she walked into the room and directly up to her brother's head.  
  
He still didn't notice.  
  
Reaching down gently, she ripped the headphones off his head quickly.  
  
THIS time, he noticed. Ear shattering music poured from the device swinging from Jane's grip as Trent tilted his head enough to look at his baby sister.  
  
"Janey?"  
  
"Yeah, hi. Me and Daria are bored to tears and there's no good TV on, so we thought we'd come bother you for a couple hours or so."  
  
Trent lifted an eyebrow and turned his head only far enough to see Daria standing in the doorway, lively as always.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Daria," he purred. Of course, his voice just does that *naturally*, so don't read anything into it. He turned back to Jane. "Mystik Spiral has a gig tonight. You could come, if you want. Support a good cause."  
  
"What cause would that be?" Jane asked, already preparing a snide remark.  
  
"Refueling the Tank. Max is still pissed at Jesse an' me for not telling him about the glue thing."  
  
"It's been over a year since-"  
  
"Not that glue thing."  
  
"Uh.. right." Suddenly, she didn't feel the need to make a snide remark. Shaking her head, she looked up to her friend and shrugged a shoulder, then flung herself on Trent's bed and motioned for Daria to follow.  
  
"So, Trent, what else have you got planned for the evening? Your gigs never start till like 8, and its only 4:30. There are still a few hours to entertain us before you slaughter our eardrums."  
  
"Jesse and I were just gonna listen to some music before heading out. There's a couple more headphones in the closet, I think."  
  
Jane and Daria exchanged emotionless expressions before standing up again and walking back out of the room. Trent shrugged and put his headphones back on.  
  
Jesse still hadn't noticed anything had taken place.  
  
~-~-~-~-~  
  
Heaving a rather large bass drum, Cyanide maneuvered himself quickly to the beat-up moving van he'd borrowed from one of his sisters. Setting it inside, he pushed a couple rolls of cable out of the way, and then shoved it as far into the corner as he could to leave room for the rest of the equipment. It was a good thing Rasheequa had volunteered to take her bass and Harley's guitar in her car. There wasn't gonna be a WHOLE lotta room left after packing in his drum set. Damn space-hogging instrument, it was.  
  
Suddenly aware of a presence, Cyan looked up to find Skids smiling down at him. GOD, did that boy even know how heart-stopping gorgeous he could be sometimes?  
  
"Need some help, Cya?" Smiling, Cyanide shook his head.  
  
"Nah, that's all right, man. My drums are my burden; I got 'em."  
  
"Shibby. I'll just sit up here and watch you then."  
  
Turning away to hide his now feint blush, Cyanide rushed into the house to grab another piece of his musical puzzle, wanting to get those beautiful eyes off him quickly.. but at the same time, squealing with rapture that Skids would *want* to watch him. Of course, by the time he came back out with another armful of drumset, Skids had already diverted his attention to a pack of worn-looking felt tip markers. Should've known. But still, the sentiment was... nice.  
  
After the rest of the drums were shoved tightly in place, Cya looked back up to his friend, who now had quite colorful arms, and was now very intently focusing on coloring the back of his left hand, the tip of his tongue poking through his lips as a mark of intense concentration. He had to smile; there was just no cuter sight. Finishing, Skids held out his hand for inspection, grinning from ear to ear at his accomplishment. Cya looked up to see, and nodded.  
  
"Really shibby, man. Hey, where's Harley? I got my stuff all packed; we should head out soon if we wanna make it there in time to set up." Skids looked up and shrugged in reply, his grin fading with his unhelpfulness. Cya just smiled at him, though, and forcibly tore himself away from the returned smile to search for their third friend. Just as he did, though, Harls walked out of his house with a ziplock baggie full of treats.  
  
"Your mom wouldn't let me leave without enough food for us to survive a week's worth of meals in case we got lost," he explained, just a bit unamused. Cyanide shook his head and sighed in apology, then grabbed the bag and looked it over.  
  
"At least there's cookies."  
  
"Yeah, true. Um, what's Skids doing?"  
  
"Coloring himself."  
  
"Shibby."  
  
Returning to the van, they found Skids busily coloring his other hand, and Mikhael sitting in the driver's seat. Harley had talked him into just taking them to wherever the Hell the gig was, instead of trying to memorize directions while throwing together a set list and trying to find the right outfits to wear. Harley smiled to him and jumped in the shotgun seat, leaving Cya to sit in back with Skids. No complaints were made.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
Two vans - one black and spray-painted, the other a dull blue that *looked* spray-painted - pulled into a dingy parking lot, behind a dingier brick building. Doors swung and slid open, and all the inhabitants stepped out at their own pace.   
  
Skids jumped out and ran around the van to show Mikhael his new body art, which covered every surface of bare skin he could find. Yes, even his neck. Cyanide and Harley stepped out, also quite colorful themselves, inspecting each other and giggling. On their side, Trent stepped out of the driver's side of the Tank and stopped to look at them.  
  
"... You guys are weird."  
  
The two looked to him and smiled as if they'd received a compliment. Er, well, maybe they had?   
  
"Good weird, or bad weird?" Harley suddenly questioned, but before Trent could comment any more on the matter, Jane was walking up beside him.  
  
"Did you forget how the rest of being at a gig goes? I'm surprised you've made it this far, really, I'm proud of you, but there's the whole actually playing for your audience part that comes next, and I'm sure the manager would *appreciate* that you at least attempt it."  
  
"Shut up, Janey."  
  
Harley and Cyanide looked at her strangely, to which she returned the favor. Before she really looked at them, which slapped a nice big grin on her pretty little face. I swear, you could see the sweatdrops above their heads.  
  
"Well, hello there."  
  
"Uh, hi," Harley greeted, trying to pretend he didn't see that look in her eye. Cya was trying to hide behind him, although he wasn't sure why. I mean, he was the girl-liker after all. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but we should really unpack our stuff and set up before people start coming in."  
  
"Hey, you guys're the opening band?" Harls nodded at Trent with a smile. Appreciative, maybe even. It didn't take a brain surgeon to see the boy had a sexy way about him. Lucky for him, Capt. Oblivious didn't seem to notice, and grinned.  
  
"Cool. We're the other band that's playing. I'm Trent, this is my sister Janey," he said, jerking his head in her direction.  
  
"Jane, thanks," she corrected her wonderful brother, extending a hand to shake. Harley smiled and shook it, as Mikhael and Skids FINALLY found their way to that side of the van. Hmm. Silly boys, getting lost in the parking lot. Or maybe Skids was just showing off EVERYWHERE that Cya had... "helped" him color himself.  
  
Hentai.  
  
Harley glomped onto Mikhael's arm and smiled brighter, if it were possible, without transforming into Skids or something. "This is my boyfriend, Mikhael, and that's Cyanide and Skids over there." Both boys smiled as they were introduced; Skids waved. Jane wilted a little at the sight of Harley and Mik, then looked to Cya and Skids with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
Cya's eyes shot open and he blushed. "NO!" he shouted at her, which made everyone stare at him. Which caused more blushing and other cute things. Skids cocked his head a little and looked at his bestest friend, looking almost too cute to bear.  
  
"No what, Cya?" he asked innocently, eyes wide with curious nature.  
  
"I... I'll tell you later, Skids."  
  
"Okay!" and he was happy-bouncy Skids again.  
  
Somewhere along the way, Daria had joined her friends and was now staring at the newcomers and their antics. Trent glanced over at her.  
  
"Hey Daria."  
  
"Hey. Who put hallucinogenic in their coffee this morning?" she said, still staring at the four boys in front of her.  
  
"I don't know, but let's buy a gun so we can end their corruption."  
  
"These four or the person who made them this way?"  
  
"All of them. I just really want to buy a gun." Daria smirked at her friend and glanced up as Trent chuckled a little, watching her and Jane's exchange. She turned her head before the rose tint could show in her cheeks. Jane leaned down and whispered to her.  
  
"Hey, that one with spikey hair looks like Trent, doesn't he? Except he doesn't look comatose." Daria looked up to look at the young man, comparing and contrasting in her head. Tattoos, piercings, spiked black hair (even though it was more than twice as long as Trent's), lean, baggy clothes. They were similar, yeah. But about as different as night and day at the same time. Almost intriguing. Almost.  
  
"I guess," was all she offered her poor friend, who shrugged and left the scene to find the rest of the band. Daria followed her, and Trent followed Daria, waving to the other boys and wishing them good luck.  
  
Having just pulled up and parked, Rasheequa joined the four boys and crossed her arms in a huff.  
  
"Ya drive too fast, ya almost got me lost!" she yelled at the cuddling Russian. He offered her an apologetic smile and hugged Harley, then pried him away so as they could start unpacking the equipment and get this thing over with.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
Cyanide held the cymbal to his drum set steady as he screwed the top bolt in soundly, then grabbed his drumsticks and pounced on the little stool he'd been supplied, slamming down on the drums as he sat in fluid motion, smiling at the sound. He laid out a rhythm as he tested his precious instrument.   
  
After a few quick paced solo performances, he slumped down and leaned one elbow on his knee while he waited for the other guys to test and tune their instruments. He looked out into the audience and saw those two girls that had been out by the vans with them and that other guy.. umm.. Travis? No. Hm. Oh well. The one in red smirked up at him as she saw him watching them. The one in green didn't seem to want to be there. She looked really fuckin' bored.  
  
A noise from the stage roused his attention as he saw Trent walk up to Harley and start talking with him. Harley nodded and he left again. Weird. He'd have to ask about that later. Turning his attention back to the crowd, he noticed Mikhael standing just about in the farthest corner he could find. Cya frowned. What a way to support your boyfriend... If it were him, he'd be front row, right up were Ski.. um, his boyf.. significant other could see him.  
  
'Dios, I'm going to need a few drinks after we do this,' he thought before burying his face in his free hand.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Hey. We're Mystik Spiral." And that was about all that was said before they picked up into a loud, ear shattering mess of notes that didn't seem to form much of anything musical. Harley winced. Then Trent began singing. Mmmm; so that was why they continued to get gigs. Although the lyrics weren't really... spectacular.  
  
They were no Blink182.  
  
Harley sat back against Mikhael, perched on his boyfriend's lap, and decided to tune the music out, instead contenting himself with staring at the band members. Eye candy, yumyum. Suddenly, his neck felt quite warm. Harley smirked; Mik must have noticed his admiring, because the soft warmth was replaced with tongue and lips, kissing and sucking gently in all the right places where his neck and shoulder met, that his jealous boyfriend knew would send him into a melting puddle of goo. His vision did a quick sweep of the audience. Skids was talking to those girls, and Cyanide was sitting at the bar, drinking something or other. Perrrfect.  
  
Harley quickly jumped off his boyfriend's lap, grabbed his forearm and proceeded to pull him towards the back door. Mikhael looked a little confused, but that was okay. He'd explain when they got to the van.  
  
Cyanide glanced over his shoulder in time to see Harley half-drag Mikhael through the back exit doors. Something told him he didn't want to sit in back on the way home. Grimacing, he took another swig of his coke. Damn being a minor anyways. He threw a glance at Skids, which decided to stay for awhile as the colorful young man smiled brightly and started in on telling the girl in red something. The one in green glanced over at him as Skids spoke. Eep! Goddammit, not the time to be caught staring. He turned back and stared intently at his drink.  
  
Daria turned back to Jane and Skids.  
  
"I'm gonna go get a soda."  
  
"Right, right," Jane said, dismissively waving her hand in the general direction of the bar. Daria hesitated a second, still no expression showing on her face, and left for the bar. Parking herself next to Cyanide, she ordered a coke and tried to look as relaxed as she could. So, with her right arm resting on the bar, quite relaxed, she turned to Cya.  
  
"Why were you staring at us?"  
  
"Huh?" Woohoo, maybe he isn't completely obvious! "I dunno, bored."  
  
"Your friend is... different."  
  
Cya turned and glared defensively at her. "What's that suppose to mean!"  
  
Wide eyed, taken aback, Daria leaned away from him before controlling her output of emotion. "I mean, he acts like... I don't know *what* he acts like. Like no one I've ever come across, that's for sure."  
  
"Oh. Uh, yeah, he's unique." And beautiful, and charming, and smart, and all around *wonderful*... Cya bowed his head, hoping to hide from his train of thinking.  
  
"That's one way to put it. I think Jane likes him."  
  
*Glaring* at the countertop, he attempted to look back at the two of them, still talking. Jane had a smirk on her face, and Skids was smiling, like always. It looked like they were hitting it off well. NO!  
  
"You.. you think so?" Skids wouldn't go for that type of girl, would he? He said Faith wasn't his type.. Jane wasn't like Faith, though.. Panic mode.  
  
"It's possible."  
  
"Yeah, well, we're goin' home in a couple hours anyway..." Yes, yes, she can't take him if he's back home, safe with me. Um, I mean... oh, screw it.  
  
"Yeah." Cyanide glanced beside him at the brunette as she recieved her drink.  
  
"You seem awfully relieved that we're leaving. What, you got a thing for her or something?"  
  
Daria choked on her drink, coughing into her hand for a minute before turning abruptly back to him. "What?! No! You're the one that brought up your leaving; I was just agreeing with the fact of the matter." Beat, beat, click. "Wait a minute; you... um, like him, don't you?" Now it was Cya's turn to fluster and stammer around words. Finally giving up after a half minute or so of that, his head fell to the counter with a resounding 'Thud', and a muffled 'Maybe'.  
  
Not sure what to think of the situation, Daria simply nodded and took another drink to clear her earlier choking fit, under mumbles of 'no wonder he was talking about you so much'. Cya lifted his head enough to peek out at her.  
  
"He was talking about me?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Every other sentence." Appeased, Cyanide seemed to perk as Trent suddenly came up behind them.  
  
"Hey Daria. Hey.. uh.."  
  
"Cyanide; hey." Distractions, thank the lord for them.  
  
"Cool name. Maybe we could use it for our band."  
  
"I don't think so, Trent." He chuckled at his friend and smiled, what could have maybe been referred to as seductively, but its hard to tell with Trent. Daria blushed and turned to take another drink of her cola.  
  
"I'm gonna go over there with the guys," he said, pointing to where Jane and Skids had been alone, but were now surrounded by the members of Mystik Spiral. As Trent walked off, Cyanide turned back to Daria.  
  
"So, you like *him*." He became the victim of a glare.  
  
"Tell anyone, and I'll let Jane buy that gun."  
  
That didn't sound very pleasant. Nodding, Cya grinned at her. Usually he didn't hang out with chicks, but Daria was pretty cool. Looking back over to the small gang both their love interests had immersed themselves in, he shook his head.  
  
"We're pathetic, aren't we?"  
  
Resting her head in her now propped up arm, Daria had already followed his line of vision.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
Glancing up from the conversation, which had been boring him a lot since the other guys had shown up, he looked over at Cya and Daria. Maybe they'd be more fun to talk to.  
  
"I'll talk to you guys later," he announced before bouncing off in the direction of his best friend. "Cya!" he yelled, throwing himself on the opposite stool next to Cyanide. "What're you guys talking about?"  
  
Cya and Daria exchanged looks, then faced the bouncy Italian again.  
  
"Chemical fluxuations in the human brain," Daria answered blandly, just a hint of a smile gracing her lips. Skids wrinkled his nose at them. Cya had never been that boring when *they* talked...  
  
"Oh. Um, where's 'Sheequa?"  
  
"I think she left after our set. Something about 'the stupid facilities' of this place." He offered a shrug, which was accepted and discarded in direct succession.  
  
"Shibby. Where are Harley and Mik?"  
  
"Uh... um... van. Hey, you want shotgun on the way home?"  
  
"Okay! Can I have a sip?" Skids pointed to Cya's soda, then grabbed it without seeing if he'd actually gotten permission. This was Cya, he wouldn't mind.  
  
"Sure, man."  
  
Skids downed all but the last bit of the glass, put it back where it'd been before, then jumped off the stool. "Thanks Cya! I gotta go to the bathroom now, and then could we go home? This music is bad." Cyanide nodded at his friend, and watched him silently walk over to the boys' bathroom. Turning around to Daria, he shook his head, bemused by the familiar conversation.  
  
"Shibby?"  
  
Cyanide's brow creased. What? People who didn't know the wonders of 'shibby'?? Poor, poor deprived child...  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
Trent, Daria, Jane and Jesse had gathered outside to bid their new acquaintances farewell. As the dull blue van pulled out, Skids leaning outside the front passenger window waving excitedly, the four waved back with as much enthusiasm as they put into everything did. The van pulled onto the street and disappeared from view. Jane sighed.  
  
"Damn but they were cute."  
  
"You do realize you're beginning to resemble Quinn, right?"  
  
"Really? Damnit, I was shooting for Brittany. Maybe if I dyed my hair blonde..."  
  
"They were really weird." Trent: pot, kettle, dark dark black.  
  
Still, Jesse spoke up for the first time in the fic. "Good weird, or bad weird?"  
  
"Uh.." Trent hooked his thumbs in his pockets and looked at his friend for a few moments. Seeming to share a silent conversation of some sort, Trent finally decided. "... Good weird."  
  
"*You* two are beyond weird." Trent smirked at his little sister, then simply turned around and left to gather the last few instruments they needed to pack away in the Tank before going home.  
  
"You're weird," he shot back before he was out of earshot.  
  
"It's always nice to see a loving family in the trying times of modern society."  
  
"Yeah, we're the poster children for the 21st century."  
  
"What's scary, is you are."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Let's go get Trent to take us out for pizza. I'm sure if you put out he'd think about it."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"You know you love me." Both smirked as they followed the older man back into the small club-like building he'd disappeared into.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Cya?"  
  
"Yeah, Skids?"  
  
"Why'd you scream out 'no' before?"  
  
"Uh.. I mean, er..."  
  
  
The End  
  
More Notes: okie, if you didn't get the Daria slash thing, there once was a wonderfully fluffy sap fic author named InvisigothGypsy, who wrote, as far as *I* knew, the very very first Daria yaoi fanfic. It was called 'Good Weird', and I believe there was a sequel to it, too.. basically, the story went as follows: Trent and Jesse are hanging out, and talking about Trent's crush on Daria. Jesse asks him if he knows how to do 'The Tongue Thing'™. After realizing he can't explain what it was, they decide Jesse should... demonstrate. And, well, yeah. Lots of making out ensues. *__* I think it was the first bit of yaoi I ever read. Sadly, Visi had to take it off her site because she got overwhelmed with hatemail. ;_; I'm still sad about that, to this very day.  
  
But, um, yeah. Enjoyed? Confused? 


End file.
